


Rewrite

by tsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsvyak/pseuds/tsvyak
Summary: У Кита амнезия, а из-за своей любви Акша скрывает от него правду, тем самым удерживая его.





	Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rewrite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401218) by [reetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu). 



> kacxa is really underrated pairing of voltron fandom!!
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7567950) : )

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Кит ей в ухо.  
  
Его голова лежала на груди Акши; он обнимал ее, спутав их ноги под одеялом. Их тела блестели от пота и занятия любовью, и Акша все еще чувствовала в себе его семя, и еще было возле бедер.  
  
Акша нежными касаниями выводила круги на его спине, ощущая пальцами выступающие шрамы, искажающие кожу. Она глядела в потолок, откинув голову на подушку.  
  
Ее мысли были где-то там.  
  
Когда Акша видела крушение альтеанского корабля на планете, на которой она скрывалась, то даже предполагала, что в нем был Кит. Акша все еще не может поверить, что он выжил.  
  
Она пришла с ним в сделанный ее руками кров и пыталась по максимуму заботиться о нем. Пока Кит был в отключке, она волновалась, что не сможет спасти его тогда, когда это потребуется.  
  
Но одной ночью, когда она прижимала его к себе, чтобы сохранить тепло, он очнулся. Акша наблюдала за тем, как он медленно открывал глаза и смотрел вокруг. Затем он в замешательстве посмотрел на нее и нахмурился.  
  
Кит задавал множество вопросов: Кто она? Где они? Что случилось?  
  
Потом наступала очередь Акши задавать вопросы.  
  
— Я... Я не знаю.  
  
— Ты помнишь что-нибудь до крушения?  
  
Кит обнял себя. Он выглядел потерянным.  
  
— Мне кажется, что я даже не знаю, кто я. — Кит взглянул на Акшу, надеясь, что она знает ответ. — А ты?  
  
Акша могла сказать ему правду. Что он Черный паладин Вольтрона и что ему нужно вернуться к остальным паладинам.  
  
Она не сказала.  
  
Кит не знает, какой он жизнью жил ранее. Что его друзья и семья сейчас ищут его.  
  
Мысль о восстановлении воспоминаний беспокоит Акшу. Она не знает, что делать, если это произойдет.  
  
Ощущение его мягких и пушистых волос на своей груди и теплых губ, касающихся ключиц, отрывают Акшу от мыслей. Она взглянула вниз и встретилась с парой прекрасных фиолетовых глаз, с искрящейся любовью смотрящих на нее.  
  
Она нежно провела руку по волосам Кита. Улыбнулась ему — как все-таки он дорог ей — и приблизилась, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб.  
  
Она подумает о том, что делать, в другой раз. Сейчас ей просто хочется любить Кита.


End file.
